Edward Nygma (Prime Earth)
Disregarding Nygma's insidious suggestions for dealing with the reappearance of Kane's nephew, Philip greeted Bruce Wayne with open arms, even organizing a party for him at the Gotham Museum. Wayne, uncomfortable with the party, attempts to sneak out but encounters Nygma skulking in the shadows of an empty room. Through the use of riddles, Nygma tips Wayne off to the fact that Kane is using the company to give weapons to the Red Hood Gang. Wayne, deciphering all of Nygma's hints, successfully escapes the party and tells the mysterious man that they will meet again. However, Nygma does not expect it, though, since he tipped off the leader of the Red Hood Gang, Red Hood One, to Wayne's location, giving the gang leader the ability to ambush and kill the newly returned Gothamite. Discovering the conspiracy to kill his nephew, Kane threatens Nygma with a gun, claiming that having Wayne killed was not Nygma's decision. Not intimidated, Nygma uses a magnet and the metal implant in Kane's head to incapacitate his boss, considering that his resignation as Kane's adviser. "Zero Year" Having strategically calculated his plans, Nygma, donning the alias "the Riddler" cuts the power throughout the entire city of Gotham, telling the people that they will need to get smart or die. As the lights darken in Gotham, Riddler kicks off what he will later call "Zero Year". Working with a vengeful scientist named Karl Helfern, Riddler sits back as Helfern collects all the materials needed to bring the city to its knees. While Helfern's motives are to hurt Wayne Enterprises, Riddler's motives are to make the city of Gotham smarter - to eradicate those that dumb down the human race. As Batman battles Dr. Helfern, Lieutenant Gordon discovers Nygma's current base of operations - Philip Kane's old office in the Wayne Enterprises building. Gordon is outsmarted by the Riddler, though, who escapes the building. Batman manages to defeat Dr. Helfern, but Nygma's plans are untouched by his ally's defeat. Because Gotham was not smart enough to stop him, the Riddler blows up the retaining walls around Gotham. The approaching hurricane that the city had been preparing for is now unchallenged, and the streets immediately flood with several feet of water. Using a special chemical developed by Dr. Pamela Isley and stolen by Helfern, Riddler hastens the growth of plants throughout the city. The city, now a dark, savage jungle, is told to get smart or die by it's new overlord Riddler. Nygma challenges the city: for one hour every day, he will show his face on the huge television in midtown. If anyone can ask him a riddle he can't answer, he will give the city back to the people. But, if the Riddler answers the brave challenger's question, he will be dropped down a trap door to his death. Working with Lieutenant Gordon and Lucius Fox, Batman discovers the Riddler's location after multiple difficult tasks to find his broadcasting spot. Riddler and Batman meet for the first time with their masks on where they had met for the first time with their masks off - the Gotham Museum. Pointing multiple lasers at the vigilante, Riddler challenges Batman one last time by demanding he answer twelve riddles. Batman, goes along with it for a bit, afraid that the villain will detonate weather balloons throughout the city if he does not play along, but ultimately punches Riddler in the face before the mastermind has a chance to ask all his questions. Turning the power back on, Riddler's reign is ended. Nygma, deemed too dangerous for the usual Blackgate Penitentiary, is put in a straight jacket and detained at Arkham Asylum. Death of the Family With the Joker's return to Gotham, sporting his own cut off face as a mask, the clown prince takes over Arkham and begins to spruce it up in anticipation of Batman's arrival. Nygma, still in his cell, asks Joker to let him out using the keycard of a dead guard. Considering Riddler to be a useful ally, Joker decides to challenge the Riddler in order to make sure he is at the top of his game for when Batman arrives. Tossing a toxic gas capsule into his cell, Joker tells Riddler that, in order to survive, the mastermind has to figure out a way to get himself out of the cell. Without a problem, Riddler succeeds in his escape and joins Joker in his plan, being given the "strategist" title in Joker's royal interpretation of Batman's rogues gallery. Some time after the Joker's defeat, Riddler is taken back to his cell in Arkham. Forever Evil When the Crime Syndicate arrived on Earth, the team of super criminals liberated Riddler, as well as all the other villains around the country, after seemingly killing the Justice League. Nygma, taking advantage of his freedom, immediately invades the Wayne Enterprises building in order to kill a security guard who had denied him a pack of cards five years ago. Alone in Wayne Tower, having defeated all the advanced security systems of the building, Riddler opens up a pack of cards and plays solitaire, waiting for Batman to eventually return. Mockingbird | Powers = | Abilities = * :* :* :* : Riddler can think of over forty ways to escape his cell at Arkham Asylum, although never using any strategy until the time is right. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Riddler (Edward Nashton) was created by Bill Finger and Dick Sprang, first appearing in Detective Comics #140. However, in the rebooted Prime Earth continuity his first appearance as part of the DC Universe is in Scott Snyder and Greg Capullo's New 52 Batman series. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Arkham Asylum inmates